Many vehicles have a media player. The media player can playback movies, television, video games, and other visual media content on a screen in the vehicle. Some of the vehicles with media players are autonomous vehicles. When a vehicle is operating in autonomous mode, drivers frequently will watch media playback on the media player. Sometimes the driver will look away from the media player and the road to a cell phone or other mobile device. Other times, the driver may be distracted by other incidents that cause the driver to look away from both the road and media player.